ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plus, He Probably Spits, Too
}} Belkar helps out by disengaging Durkon from the date palm. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Female Camel Drover ▶ * Another Camel Drover * Three Dromedaries Transcript Roy: I got all that I needed from the mapmaker, so here's the plan: We travel north with this caravan for the first few days, over the rocky parts. Roy: Then, we'll split off at the first oasis and head west into the open desert, using the sun and stars as guides. Roy: Any questions? Elan: Oooo! Oooo! Oooo! Oooo! Roy: No, we cannot get our own camel. Elan: Awwwww! Elan: Why not? They store water for up to 12 days, and we'll need water in the desert! Roy: They store water for themselves, Elan. They don't have a tap on the side for us to get a quick drink when we need it! Roy: Durkon can create all the water we'll need during—wait. Where's Durkon? Elan: Oh, uh, he stopped to pick a fight with a palm tree a while back. Roy: For the love of— Belkar: No fears, Roy. The New and Improved Belkar Bitterleaf will bring you both what you want. Belkar and Mr. Scruffy walk a while. Belkar arrives at the date palm that Durkon is attacking. Belkar: Hey, Dwarf-for-Brains, we're moving out. Durkon: Na now, Belkar! Durkon: I think I finally got 'im on tha ropes! Durkon: I'll nay let ye corrupt this fine town, ye date-bearing bitch! Durkon sitting near the top of a bend-down-palmtree, hits the top with his hammer, "thunk!" Belkar: Ooooookay. Jump up, Mr. Scruffy. With Belkar and Mr. Scruffy's weight, the tree bends more, "creeeee..." Durkon: Ye've come ta lend aid? Good man! Belkar: Not exactly, on either count. Jump down Mr. Scruffy. Tree springs back, "sproing!", causing Durkon to fall on the ground, "WUMP!" Durkon: Och, mebbe yer right, Belkar. Mebbe I should jus' come— Belkar: Hold that thought. Durkon's hammer falls on his head, "thonk!" Durkon and Belkar return to the order, Durkon got a bruise around a eye and a bump on his head. Belkar: See? You wanted the dwarf back, and Elan wanted a shaggy, smelly, ill-tempered beast with a hump. Everyone's happy! Belkar: I love helping people! Trivia * Belkar decided to be more helpful in #606. * Durkon's irrational fear of trees is a running gag. * Camels do not store water in their humps as was once commonly believed. The hump is a fat store. Camels do have other adaptations which make them tolerant of dehydration. As the title quips, camels are also known to spit, something Durkon is not known for. * This is the first appearance of the Female Camel Drover. External Links * 682}} View the comic * 126894}} View the discussion thread Category:To Girard's Gate